As foreign-educated medical personnel are increasingly sought by U.S. institutions, ensuring their ability to communicate effectively with patients and coworkers is essential to the proper functioning of our healthcare system. The primary objective of this project is to develop an interactive software system for foreign-trained nurses to improve their medical English proficiency. Forty foreign-born nurses will be recruited to test the prototype. Feasibility of the project will be assessed using two criteria: participants' improvement in communicative competence as measured by pre- and post-tests, and their willingness to adopt the system to their daily routines. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]